


Just Us plus a few

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [114]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Baby Brother Stiles, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, F/F, Middle Child Isaac, Nice Jackson, Protective Jackson, big brother Jackson, i honestly don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kate met Laura the notion of Love at first sight wasn’t as ridiculous to Kate as it had once been, when Kate met Laura she abandoned the life she was raised to live and built a life where she was no longer hunting monsters living a life of moving around never settling down, she became a wife and a mother and later a sheriff of a town full of supernatural creatures that loved peacefully alongside oblivious humans, and Kate was happy with her life for once even when it wasn’t easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us plus a few

**Author's Note:**

> 15 minutes has returned once more (dropping my head in shame) and my friend whom we are calling Vaulting-Vortex asked for a fic where Laura and Kate are a thing and then they decide adopt Jackson, then Isaac and later Stiles. She also wanted Peter to be Stiles godfather or at least mention of it while Jackson is this overly protective but cool big brother and Isaac tries to be that too but he’s like a little bit too sensitive…. but the thing is people time ran out!

  
When Kate Argent met Laura Hale it was a life changing event one she would’ve sworn she never wanted if anyone would’ve asked before she met the beautiful werewolf, that didn’t trust Kate the slightest at first.

  
The concept of love at first sight had been in Kate’s somewhat jaded mind as ridiculous as her ever sprouting a new pair of ovaries, and yet Kate betrayed her own father to save Laura and her family after only crossing paths with her a handful of times, Kate threw away the life she’d known before the she-wolf had said or done anything to suggest that she felt as strongly about her as Kate did.

  
Kate did her best to woo Laura accordingly which did the trick. It was Laura who was the one to suggest they should move in together a year after they started to date properly, Kate was the one to ask Laura to mate and marry her six-months after they’d moved into their two bedroom apartment, and Laura was the one to bring-up the issue of kids two years later after they’d bought their very own house with a backyard opening up to the very forest where Laura and the Hales before her had ran around and howling at the moon ever since the pack had settled in Beacon Hills in the early 1900s.

  
Kate had nothing against children, she was very fond of the little Hale’s as well as her own niece whenever Chris did allow her to see Allison which wasn’t all that often since his wife saw Kate as nothing more than a traitor, having to confess to Laura as she talked about how beautiful Kate would look all-round and pregnant that she couldn’t get or go through a pregnancy since an accident but a few years before they had met had destroyed any hopes of her ever becoming mother in the more traditional sort of way; although the accident hadn’t been entirely Kate’s fault and more that of Gerard’s, her father had begun to see her as something less as she could not be able to full-fill one of her duties as an Argent.

  
Kate had felt like a failure for the ninetieth time in her life when she saw the way Laura’s face fell due to her confession, and in a desperate bid to save their marriage Kate had pointed out that Laura could be the one to deal with the pregnancy side of things pointing out quickly as all the color drained from Laura’s face that she would be there for her no matter what; that she would endure even if the pregnancy brought out the worst side of Laura’s werewolf, Kate could handle months of Laura viewing her as a possible threat if a child would make her wife happy.

  
But then Laura had started to cry uncontrollably and rushed out of their home, not returning for days driving Kate to finally make her way over to the Hale House since Laura refused to answer her calls and messages. Kate knew that going to her mother-in-law’s house and demanding to see her wife might get her killed especially when said mother-in-law was an Alpha werewolf, but Kate was willing to risk life and limb for Laura and so she didn’t back down even when Talia Hale glared at her with crimson eyes, and somewhere between begging Talia Hale to let her see Laura to apologize Kate let the details of hers and Laura’s last conversation slip out and much like her daughter Alpha Hale had paled before inviting her inside and calling Laura downstairs.

  
It seemed Kate wasn’t the only one unable to have kids, and while Kate and Laura hugged each other and just cried over the injustice of the world Talia brought them some tea before taking a seat near the both of them and saying.

  
`Now, what about adoption? ´

  
And that’s how their son Jackson came around a year later finally mending a hole Kate hadn’t even been aware that had been festering in her heart, he made her and Laura happier than they had ever thought possible, and because Jackson turned out to be the most adorable little boy in the world who only increased their love and the need to share their love did they not hesitate for a second when Jackson at the age of three asked why his best friend Danny could have a sister and he couldn’t because he wanted one too or maybe better a brother to make his wish come true.

  
On Jackson’s fourth birthday Kate and Laura gave him just what he’d wished for by adopting a little boy by the name of Isaac, the two and a half year-old hadn’t had the best start and was very cautious around all of them but Jackson didn’t seem to mind it the slightest, Isaac’s fearfulness gave him a chance to be the protective big brother he wanted to be.

  
Eventually Isaac came out of his shell and turned out to be as loving and sweet as his big brother was, the two brothers became were close Isaac always tagging along with Jackson who didn’t seem to mind having his little brother around almost all the time, and although Jackson and Isaac weren’t werewolves they certainly didn’t act like that when around Laura’s half of the family.

  
Laura and Kate were perfectly content in having just two kids, they were happy with their two boys and their lives in general when tragedy struck and a change was to come to their family and it wasn’t just Kate going from Deputy to Sheriff, two years after Isaac was adopted Kate’s mentor and friend Sheriff John Stilinski got shot on the job right before her very eyes the father to be had pushed her aside and taken the bullet meant for her and not him; never had Kate or Laura thought that only a month after the Sheriff’s funeral that his widow would stand at their door her asking to have a talk, a talk that was about an illness neither Kate or Laura had ever heard about although the concept of dementia wasn’t all that unfamiliar too them.

  
`What can we do to help? ´ Laura had asked the pale woman who was four months pregnant and far too thin and pale not to cause the two women to feel dreadfully concerned for the well-being of both mother and child, Claudia turned her tired and sad brown eyes in the direction to where Isaac and Jackson were seated at a little table coloring happily while eating the little snack Laura had made for them.

  
`I’ve already – I’m getting worse day by day.´ Claudia said swallowing down a lump that seemed to have formed in all of their throats, `even before John – I had started to forget things not just where I put the keys or where I parked the car or what day it was, if he didn’t remind me I would forget to eat,´ she laughs miserably as she turns to look at Kate and then at Laura, `I can be hungry, like really hungry but I just…. it doesn’t click in my head that eating would fix it, and then when I would eat I would often just grab something because I can’t remember how things work or where the knives are or…´

  
A tear starts to make itself known and Laura ever sweet hurries to sit beside the woman who looked so lost sitting there in their living-room one which they really needed to tidy up a bit considering there were toys all over the place.

  
`I keep forgetting to use the bathroom.´ the shame in her voice broke Kate’s heart in a way she’d never imagined it would.

  
`And it –it’s only going to get worse. I’m not – I’m not fit to be a parent,´ Kate and Laura were about to protest but Claudia silenced them with a simple gesture and continued to talk, `When we found out I was pregnant I was so happy because at least I wouldn’t be leaving John with nothing once my mind went – but now he’s gone and…´ Claudia dried her escaping tears before grasping at Kate’s and Laura’s hands and just holding on for dear-life as she finally said the words that changed the shape of Kate’s and Laura’s family, `I can’t be a mother to this baby, I’ve already started having dark and paranoid thoughts about him, so I’d be forever thankful if you two would be willing to be the parents me and John no longer can be.´

  
Laura and Kate agreed to adopt John’s and Claudia’s son but only once they’d talked with Claudia’s doctors only to make sure there truly was no way Claudia could raise her baby, and even with the nurses they hired to aide Claudia she grew worse and by the time she was barely seven months pregnant Claudia’s paranoid thoughts had increased to the point that having her removed from her home to a care-facility had started to surface, but before the decision had been made Claudia managed to get her hands on a kitchen knife while her nurse was in the bathroom preparing Claudia’s evening bath and biting on a wooden spoon Claudia Stilinski proceeded to try carve out the alien growing inside her.

  
It had only been by the grace of some higher power that Kate had dropped in at that moment with some groceries or else both mother and child would’ve died.

  
Baby boy Hale, christened in haste Dylan Stilinski Hale was almost 28 weeks when he was cut out of his mother’s womb and placed in an incubator in the NICU of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, the sudden and horrific arrival of the little boy shocked the family a great deal and to save their sons from worry Kate and Laura didn’t tell Isaac or Jackson that they had a baby brother not until they were certain that the little boy who was so small and frail made it through.

  
Although they understood Claudia wasn’t entirely at fault for what she’d done both Laura and Kate couldn’t stop the anger they felt towards the woman as they visited their newborn son at the hospital watching his little body struggle to stay alive and grow, and any hopes they might’ve had of Claudia holding her son or seeing him before the illness clouded her judgement was for naught for the woman continued to insist the child should be killed because it wasn’t normal.

  
Unlike Kate’s side of the family the Hale’s rallied around their newest member, Laura’s uncle Peter would sit and read to the baby that Peter was the Godparent too which was perhaps the reason why he was so invested in the care of the little boy, Laura’s little brother would visit with his parents now and again even if it was clear seeing the baby made him upset enough to cling to his mother, and Talia Hale did what she could to ensure the little boy who at first needed assistance in breathing and was fed by a feeding tube and who just couldn’t seem to keep his body temperature up; Laura’s father focused on talking to the nurses and doctors, asking the difficult questions, at times Kate would’ve preferred it if Dr. Hale wasn’t such a doctor when it came to her son.

  
The high-light of Kate’s and Laura’s days during the dangerous and difficult first stretch of their Dylan’s life was getting to hold their son, the kangaroo care seemed to further tie their hearts to the little boy who no one had really expected to make it; but make it he did and eventually Kate and Laura dared to tell their little boys that their brother was born but that he had to stay at the hospital for a little bit longer.

  
Jackson drew Dylan a picture of their family so that when they weren’t there in person he could still see them and together he and Isaac with the help of their cousins Cora and Derek bought a soft plush-bunny with long floppy ears, the thing was that the bunny was larger than Dylan so it had to wait for him at home but Isaac and Jackson always brought the soft stuffed toy with them to remind Dylan why he had to get better soon.

  
For Jackson having Dylan stay at the hospital where he couldn’t keep an eye on him like he did with Isaac was difficult, especially after he started school in autumn and one of his classmates called Matt decided to tell him babies like Dylan died at the hospital or came out of there all wrong worse than Greenberg. Isaac was fine as long as it wasn’t time to leave Dylan and go home or if he heard that others were going to see what was his baby brother, when one of these two events happened Isaac threw tantrums like a pro not calming down until he exhausted himself to the point of falling asleep.

  
By the time Kate found it in her inform her brother that he had another nephew Dylan had reached the point where they wanted to try and bottle feed him, and it was like that Chris found Kate, seated in a small rocking chair the tiniest of babies he’d ever seen resting against her with the smallest of milk bottles held in her hand while a nurse stayed close by telling her how well she and the baby called Dylan were doing.

  
Kate had been shocked but happy to see her brother, and a little disappointed no one else had come to see her son but she was a traitor and for Chris to dare be there was a big thing.

  
`He’s so small.´ Chris said as he looked at the baby.

  
Kate just gave a nod and Laura who just walked into the room said with a hint of “I dare you to argue”, `Don’t let his size fool you, he’s been through more than most of us and he’s still hanging on strong.´ Once Laura told Chris what his nephew had been through the hunter agreed that the little boy who caught his finger and squeezed it with all his might wasn’t some weak little thing.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG now I've got these ideas in my head like when Stiles is brought home how Jackson and Isaac are all excited but they remember how to be quiet because the baby is still so small and sensitive and so the shush each other and their parents while whispering all the time, and then maybe one night Kate or Laura wake-up at night to check on Stiles and find both boys sleeping next to Sties or maybe just Jackson because Matt had told him that babies could die during the night and so he's afraid that will happen....


End file.
